Sueño
by Suiseko Lawliet
Summary: En ese momento, Misa se dio cuenta de la gran ventaja que había sido que el día hubiera estado horrible y que los dos hombres se hubieran quedados dormidos.


**Hola, aquí Suiseko con un nuevo fic. ¡Extrañe muchísimo subir algo de Death Note! No lo hacía desde hace... ¡seis meses! Vaya, es un récord de no subir tonterías en Death Note. Bueno, el punto es que hoy es una fecha muy especial... ¡es mi cumpleaños!**

**- ¡Felicitaciones!- exclaman Lis y Roy lanzando serpentinas.**

**... y yo lo quiero celebrar haciendo lo que mejor me sale, ¡molestar a las personas!, dijo ¡escribir fics que la gente lee ^.^!**

**- ¿Y si dejas de hacer la segunda cosa que mejor te sale (que es aburrir personas) y pasas al fic?- me sugiere Lis.**

**- ¿No deberías no molestarme en esta fecha especial? ¬¬- pregunto y ella me ignora.**

**Bueno, pasemos al fic :3**

**Disclaimer: No, para mi gran desgracia no soy Tsugumi Oba ni Takeshi Obata, así que no es necesario ser Light o L para saber que no soy la dueña de este increíble manga/anime y que nunca lo seré.**

**- Y es algo que deprime mucho, a decir verdad- digo al borde de las lágrimas.**

**- ¡Hoy no puedes deprimirte, recuerda que es tu cumpleaños!- me recuerda Roy.**

**- Cierto, todavía tengo que torturar a las personas que entran aquí esperando una historia de calidad y se encuentran con algo escrito por mí- exclamo orgullosa.**

**- Creo que no debiste decir eso- me advierte Lis.**

**- ¿Lo escribí?- pregunto y ellos asienten-. ¡Olviden lo que acaban de leer!- les grito tirándoles unos polvos verdes.**

**- Mejor pasa al fic y deja de hacer el ridículo- me pide Lis.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sueño**

Era una tarde normal en la casa de la Idol Misa Amane. El día era hermoso, los pájaros cantaban, Ryuzaki había tenido que ir urgentemente al hospital por ingerir tantas golosinas, lo que le dejaba una tarde a solas con su amado Light. Nah, mentira, pero de verdad ella deseaba que fuera así.

En verdad el día estaba horrible. Llovía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a caer el cielo (¿qué eso solo pasa en mi ciudad? No importa, yo hago que ellos también sufran), no había luz por culpa de la lluvia constante y los truenos y relámpagos que estaban y, para colmo de todo, su amado estaba dormido. Bien, esto no sería tan malo de no ser por el hecho de que dormido al lado suyo estaba la única persona capaz de comer tantos dulces como quisiera sin morir de diabetes, L.

Pero no estaba durmiendo a su lado como persona normal. No, dormía al lado del castaño con su típica posición fetal y abrazado fuertemente al contrario. Y claro, ella podría haberlo corrido sin miramientos, pero tenía miedo de que si el detective se despertaba también despertara a Light y los dos se fueran de su apartamento y volvieran a la central aunque tuvieran que subir por las escaleras por la falta de energía.

Así que lo único que podía hacer era mirar el rostro de su amado bajo la luz de las velas (lo que hacía que Light se viera aún más hermoso y misterioso, según ella) y rezar a que los dos se quedaran dormidos por un buen tiempo (a la mierda el caso Kira, la cara de Light dormido era aún más importante que la vida de cientos de personas XD).

- Light, me gustaría saber que estas soñando- susurro Misa mirando fijamente el rostro dormido del castaño, como si así pudiera adivinar qué es lo que soñaba-. ¡De seguro estas soñando un futuro junto con Misa, como lo hace ella cada vez que duerme! ¡Después de todo somos almas gemelas!- se auto convenció la Idol.

De repente, como si un dios misericordioso (o muy troll) hubiera escuchado su deseo, el castaño empezó a murmurar entre sueños.

- ¡Ah... ah! ¡Ngh! ¡Más!- gemía Light entre sueños (creo que todos se estarán haciendo una idea de lo que está soñando, ¿no?).

- "¿Mi Light está teniendo un sueño húmedo con Misa?"- pensó la rubia-. "No sabía que Light deseaba ese tipo de intimidad con Misa... pero si quiere-".

La línea de pensamiento de la Idol (si, exacto, Misa estaba pensando coherentemente en algo, tal vez sea el fin del mundo tal como lo conocemos) fue interrumpida por los gemidos de Light, que se iban haciendo cada vez más... explícitos.

- ¡Ahh...!, más fuerte, ¡más fuerte! Ryuzaki- termino por gemir, dejándole en claro a Misa que ella no tenía ningún protagonismo en la fantasía del castaño. Y, para el colmo de los colmos, como si estuviera respondiendo a los gemidos que Light soltaba, L lo acerco más a sí mismo.

Por alguna razón que ella no podía entender (y claro, la pobre es más hueca que una Barbie), Misa empezó a imaginar una situación que incluyera al castaño y al pelinegro que concordara con los gemidos que el menor estaba exclamando en esos momentos, teniendo que correr rápidamente al baño para poder detener la reciente hemorragia nasal que estaba teniendo.

En ese momento, Misa se dio cuenta de la gran ventaja que había sido que el día hubiera estado horrible y que los dos hombres se hubieran quedados dormidos. Si bien se había enterado que el amor de su vida no le correspondía en lo absoluto y que nunca lo haría (algo bastante obvio ya que no caminaban en la misma vereda), había descubierto su lado oculto que ahora podría disfrutar eternamente.

Había descubierto... ¡su lado fujoshi!

Y así todos vivieron felices y comieron pasteles, papas fritas y recibieron muchísimo yaoi gratis con tal de mantener guardado el secreto que había descubierto ese día de lluvia.

FIN.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** Y este es mi queridísimo regalo de cumpleaños de mí para mí…**

**- No importa como lo leas, eso suena muy forever alone- dice Lis, nomás para amargarme.**

**- ¿No tienes a alguien más a quién molestar?- pregunto.**

**- No, la verdad que no- me responde.**

** Bueno, salteando el hecho de que tal vez es de muy forever alone auto regalarse un fic, espero que les haya gustado mucho. Ya saben que hacer a parir de ahora. Si les gusto, por favor dejen algún reviews.**

**- Piensen que sus reviews son el único regalo que Sui-chan va a recibir- dice Roy.**

**- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que deberías pasar menos tiempo con Lis, ya te estas volviendo como ella- le digo.**

**- Ya quisiera él ser tan genial como yo- acota Lis.**

** Bueno, mejor me despido aquí o esto se vuelve una batalla campal ¬¬.**

** Hasta la próxima gran aventura :3**


End file.
